home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Haydn Ross
Haydn Ross was a character from October 1990 (Episode 658) to September 1991 (Episode 857), with guest appearances in 1994 and 1996. His final appearance was in Episode 1988. He was played by Andrew Hill, now know as Charlton Hill. Backstory Haydn was one of two children Michael Ross had with his first wife Cynthia. His comfortable, privileged life came to a screeching halt when his father's boating marina went bust and Cynthia walked out on her husband. Haydn had been going to an expensive private school but had to leave when his father could no longer afford the fees. By that stage, his relationship with his father was almost non-existent. The hours he put into his marina business meant that he didn't have much time for his children. Cynthia also led her children to believe that the problems at home were all Michael's fault. 1990-1991 When his mother headed off to Switzerland with his sister, Haydn came to Summer Bay to live with his father. At the beginning, he was angry and resentful at what has happened to him. Not just his parents' divorce but that Michael had taken out of the expensive boarding school he had been attending and instead enrolled him in a state school. He behaved like a spoiled brat, annoying not only Michael but Blake, Karen and Sophie. After that rocky start and a chat with Grant Mitchell (an ex-private school student himself), he changed his attitude. He landed the lead role in the school Christmas play - a modern-day retelling of Romeo and Juliet. Almost from when they first met, there was an attraction between Haydn and Sophie. She was going out with Blake at the time and this caused animosity between the two guys. After their on-stage performance of Romeo and Juliet became a bit too passionate, Sophie and Haydn admitted they liked each other and started going out. Blake didn't take it well but in time, he forgave the pair of them. Haydn and Blake became good mates and remained so right up until Haydn left Summer Bay. Haydn found it difficult to accept that his parents had split up for good. When his mother Cynthia arrived in Summer Bay hoping to get back with Michael, he tried hard to get them back together again. He even deliberately went missing in the bush to get them talking to each other. That escapade got a bit out of hand but at least it made his parents be nice to each other again. Shortly afterwards, he and Sophie raised the money to book them a romantic weekend away together in the Sands Resort. It didn't work because both Cynthia and Michael admitted there was nothing left to save from their marriage and they were better staying split. Haydn decided to return to the city with his mother to help her find her feet again. Michael resumed his relationship with Pippa. Haydn returned to live with his dad within a few weeks and was best man when Michael married Pippa. After the wedding, Haydn moved into Summer Bay House. Not long afterwards, he and Sophie realised that their relationship had changed. Instead of acting like boyfriend and girlfriend, they were more like brother and sister. They split up, much to the quiet relief of Pippa and Michael who had concerns about having a teenage couple under their roof. He had an almost-romance with Marilyn, helping her to redecorate the Beach House and taking her to a classical music concert. He later admitted that he had a crush on her at this time. Haydn's relationship with his father had improved after their move to Summer Bay but it all went wrong when the odious Lois Crawford became headmistress of Summer Bay High. She convinced Michael that Blake was responsible for Haydn's grades slipping. Michael tried to stop Haydn and Blake hanging around but all it did was cause a rift between them. Haydn eventually got sick of it and in Episode 857, he returned to live with his mother. His relationship with his father was so bad at this stage, he refused to talk to Michael when he travelled to the city to try and persuade him to come back. The pair didn't speak for a further two years and lost all contact. 1994 Out of the blue, Haydn returned to Summer Bay in March 1994 (Episode 1418). In the beginning, it looked like he simply wanted to rebuild his relationship with his father. He had completed his first year at university by now but had dropped out. He told Michael he wanted to hang around Summer Bay for a while and had decided he would like to set up a surf shop locally. Michael and Donald Fisher decided to help him out and got a bank loan on his behalf. So far so good, eh? Except it wasn't. It turned out that Haydn had developed an addiction to gambling on horse racing and wasn't very good at it. He had run up enormous debts and some heavies were on his tail looking for money. The surf shop was a ploy to get his hands on a large sum of money quickly. As soon as the loan money came through, Haydn cleaned out the bank account and vanished. It wasn't just Michael who was left to suffer the consequences of his actions. He had begun to date Finlay Roberts (played by Andrew Hill's then real-life girlfriend Tina Thomsen) and they really liked each other. Michael managed to track Haydn down in the city and found out exactly what was going on. He brought him back to Summer Bay to rebuild his life, much to Pippa's disgust. Haydn struggled to deal with his gambling problems and left again. As a result of Haydn's gambling, Michael nearly lost his business and Finlay was left heartbroken. The financial pressure undoubtedly contributed towards Pippa and Michael's marriage difficulties later in the year. 1996 When Michael tragically drowned two years later, Haydn returned for the funeral. Understandably, Pippa was hostile to him but eventually forgave him. He had managed to kick his gambling habit in the meantime and was able to give her back half of the money he had stolen. After first rejecting it, she finally accepted it. Haydn took a shine to Marilyn whose relationship with Donald Fisher had temporarily hit the buffers. He had had a crush on her when he was 16 and now that he was older, he got to do something about it. He dated her briefly but then left to take a job on an oil rig. When he later returned to see her again, it turned out he had a pregnant girlfriend elsewhere. He hasn't been seen in Summer Bay since. Memorable info First Line: "Not bad...well I'd prefer to travel Qantas." (to Michael, when he asks Haydn how his bus journey was) Family Father Michael Ross Mother Cynthia Ross Siblings Kate Ross, Christopher Fletcher (adoptive), Dale Ross (half, same father) See Also Haydn Ross - List of appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1990. Category:Characters last seen in 1996. Category:Ross family. Category:Residents of Summer Bay House. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Residents of Summer Bay Caravan Park. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters Category:1994 minor characters. Category:1996 minor characters.